Mi dulce Valentín
by MaryMishe00
Summary: Este Fic se trata de una serie de ONE-SHOTS cuyo tema es el día de San Valentín. Habrán cuatro parejas protagonistas, las cuales tendrán su propio capítulo. -* Un fic dedicado a lovelywoods* - Espero que les guste!
1. Robert y Leela

_¡Buenas tardes a todos y todas! _

_Aquí les traigo una serie de ONE-SHOTS dedicados a mis cuatro parejas favoritas dentro de este universo. _

_También quiero dedicarle este Fic a mi BETA, la hermosa __**lovelywoods**__, quién no solo me ha prestado a sus OC, Silke y Marie-Angelique para escribir estas historias, sino que también, a sido una guía y un sensei que me ha enseñado a ser mejor escritora. _

_Espero que te guste amiga! _

_Lo hice con mucho cariño por el día del amor y la amistad jeje :3_

_Para todos los demás, también quiero desearles un feliz día! Que reciban mucho amor y la pasen genial con sus seres queridos!_

_Ahora sí..._

_Que tengan una linda lectura! *.* _

* * *

_**Robert y Leela**_

Por fin el día más ansiado llegó, muchas parejas se emocionan más de la cuenta al llegar el 14 de Febrero, específicamente, Día del Amor y la Amistad o San Valentín en muchos otros países. Y es que, este día es mundialmente famoso por celebrar las relaciones románticas, de amistad, hermandad, entre otras variantes.

Cada país se llena de adornos, flores y chocolates listos para ser vendidos y Alemania no era la excepción, si bien es cierto que una tercera parte de la población se niega a celebrar esta tradición por considerarla de origen puramente comercial, en otras zonas, como el pueblo dónde yacía un enorme castillo, celebraban este día colocando una pequeña feria de enamorados con un montón de puestos, ya sea de comida o juegos, dedicados a todos los amantes que estén interesados en pasarla un buen rato, festejando y divirtiéndose juntos.

Eran exactamente las seis de la tarde, la atmósfera era bastante agradable, se podía observar a muchas parejas agarradas de la mano paseando por todo el lugar, viendo que juegos estaban disponibles y algunas veces participaban con la intención de ganar los respectivos premios que variaban entre peluches, rosas y cajas de chocolate.

En un lugar algo apartado, se encontraba un joven de cabellos púrpuras charlando con alguien que parecía ser un hombre alto, delgado y con un ligero bigote color negro.

— "Entonces tenemos un trato, Señor Jurgens." — hablaba en alemán el hombre desconocido.

— "Muchas gracias por este gran favor, Señor Köhler." — respondía el joven en el mismo idioma, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

— "No hay de qué, espero que tanto sus amigos como usted disfruten de la feria." — decía el hombre estrechando la mano del contrario — "Ya sabe que la hora de cierre es a las nueve, sin embargo, como usted alquiló todo, podría quedarse hasta cuando lo deseé." — añadió con aire divertido.

— "Bueno, tampoco significa que nos amaneceremos en este lugar." — respondió Robert sonriendo ligeramente — "Seguramente no pasará de la una o….la hora que ella decida."

— "Usted es un joven muy responsable, confío en que mañana mi feria estará intacta." — dijo el hombre, al parecer era el dueño del lugar.

— "No tiene de qué preocuparse."

— "Excelente, entonces...nos vemos más tarde, Señor." — se despidió el del bigote saliendo por la puerta principal para seguir recibiendo a las personas que hayan decidido pasar su día en su pequeño parque.

* * *

Robert se dirigió al lugar en donde su limusina esperaba, topándose con Gustav, quien esperaba pacientemente junto a la puerta del vehículo ligeramente abierta.

— Todo está listo — informó el Jurgens dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

Gustav simplemente asintió y con su mano derecha, empezó a abrir la puerta de la limusina suavemente, mientras que su otro brazo se encontraba pegada a su espalda.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió por completo, Robert estiró su mano, como esperando que la persona de adentro la tomara para poder salir.

— "_Schatzi" _— dijo el Jurgens formando una sonrisa caballerosa.

Y efectivamente, segundos después, una mano femenina se asomó para corresponder la invitación del alemán y poco a poco su cuerpo fue saliendo del lujoso automóvil.

Una joven se encontraba de pie junto al bey-luchador, sus rasgos eran bastante finos, cosa que muy fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por cualquier hija de familia alta. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, la prenda le cubría hasta el pecho, sin embargo, llevaba mangas con una tela de un verde más claro que le cubría todo el brazo, se apreciaban algunos adornos de flores, que formaba parte del mismo conjunto. El vestido era pegado al cuerpo, lo que resaltaba más su figura, a parte de eso usaba zapatos de tacón y una que otra pulsera elegante.

Su cabello, rubio como la paja, se encontraba ondulado como siempre llevando una diadema junto a una flor hecha en piedra jade, haciendo juego con sus ojos, igual verdes.

En su rostro se podía apreciar un ligero toque de maquillaje, resaltando sus labios y su sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Ya mencioné que te ves hermosa? — preguntó Robert colocando su brazo en una posición perfecta para que la joven se enganche a él y empezar a caminar.

La rubia simplemente asintió riendo — Lo hiciste, muchas veces ya. — respondió sonrojándose levemente.

— Bueno, pues te lo vuelvo a decir. — dijo Robert, repitiendo la muy ansiada frase, con una alegría muy poca vista en él.

Leela simplemente rió con más ganas — ¿Por si las dudas? — preguntó divertida, viendo como su compañero asentía.

* * *

Después de caminar un buen tramo, se detuvieron en una zona donde se apreciaba la mayor parte de la feria, Leela no dejaba de admirar toda la belleza que se encontraba a su alrededor. Muchos corazones, premios, chocolates, adornos, juegos, atracciones y por último pero no menos importante, las parejas que circulaban de aquí hacia allá mientras reían, se besaban o agarraban de la mano.

— Tenemos el tiempo necesario para que puedas visitar hasta el último extremo de la feria — mencionó Robert con orgullo en la voz — Todo sea por la cumpleañera.

La ojiverde estaba sorprendida — Entonces si lograste alquilar el lugar, ¡asombroso! — dijo dando pequeños saltos en el sitio — Mientras que los "otros mortales" se tienen que ir a la hora de cierre, nosotros podremos quedarnos hasta cuando se nos plazca.

— Leela no hables así, son personas como tú y yo.

— Si pero no todos tienen el dinero suficiente para hacer algo así y…..por mí. ¡Oohh...Robert te amo tanto! — exclamó la rubia besándolo sorpresivamente — ¡Bueno, vayamos a divertirnos! — añadió empezando a caminar sin nisiquiera saber hacia dónde mirar, dejando a un Robert sonrojado.

* * *

Pasaron por todos los puestos, Leela se divertía comiendo y jugando mientras que Robert la apoyaba y algunas veces, se unía a ella cuando el juego requería de dos personas. Incluso llegaba ocasiones en que la joven le daba de probar algunos bocaditos a su novio en la boca, para después darle un ligero beso y preguntarle que cual de los dos le gustó más.

Robert ganó unos cuantos premios para su rubia y esta le agradeció comprándole algunos regalos sorpresa para él.

A parte de ser día del amor y la amistad, también era cumpleaños de Leela así que la sopla de velas no podía faltar. Robert se encargó de conseguir una carpa lo suficientemente grande y cómoda para celebrar la pequeña fiesta, poseía una gran mesa con un pastel de vainilla, acompañado de muchos bocaditos y platos a la carta, al igual que todo tipo de bebidas.

A Leela se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tanta variedad, jamás había tenido un cumpleaños tan elaborado y elegante, pero a parte de las cosas materiales, los amigos eran una parte esencial de su celebración y no pudo sentirse más feliz al ver a su mejor amigo Tyson, sentado a su lado dándole apoyo, acompañado de Hillary, Kenny y Daichi.

Pero a parte de ellos, también se encontraban los Majestics: Oliver, Enrique, Johnny y el alma de la fiesta, la amiga que no puede faltar en ningún lado cuando se trata de este tipo de eventos, la chica que Leela apreciaba con todo su corazón, la Princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine.

— ¡Chicos, que bueno que están aquí! — exclamó la ojiverde sin caber en su propia felicidad.

— Obviamente no podemos faltar a la fiesta de nuestra amiga. — decía Hillary lanzando un montón de serpentinas a través de un tubo.

— Así es, celebrar el cumpleaños de Leela Sturguess es considerada ley universal. — dijo Tyson colocando un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza de la ojiverde.

— Tampoco exageres Tyson. — respondió la susodicha con una gota en su cabeza estilo anime.

— ¡Amiguitaaaa! — exclamaba Marie-Angelique dándole un fuerte abrazo — Alguien que cumple años en el día del amor y la amistad, es sin duda un amor de persona. — decía sin dejar de abrazarla — ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias Marie-Angelique — respondió la ojiverde correspondiendo el gesto.

Todos empezaron a desearle los mejores deseos, a lo que Leela les agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Muchas gracias a todos, es una lástima que los demás no hayan podido estar aquí pero….aún así es un día asombroso. — dijo la cumpleañera limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su rostro.

— Silke se encuentra en Rusia encargándose de algunos asuntos de la empresa, era algo importante pero aún así te desea un feliz día. — respondió Robert colocando su mano sobre la de su novia.

— Max y Ray están en sus respectivos países, pero ellos mandaron muchos saludos. — dijo Kenny mientras mostraba unas grabaciones de los mencionados, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a la ojiverde.

— Y Kai pues…..ya sabes como es.. — dijo Tyson rascándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo — Él no se quiere ni a sí mismo.

Leela simplemente se rió para luego responder — Pues….no lo se…..— decía recordando lo que pasó esa misma mañana.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Leela se acababa de despertar, desde que abrió los ojos la emoción se apoderó de ella debido a que sabía que ese mismo día era San Valentín y su cumpleaños, y qué mejor forma de pasarlo con personas importantes para ella.

Después de levantarse de la cama, estiró brazos y piernas para desperezarse cuando una notificación llegó a su celular.

Se trataba de un mensaje, en el cual no había nada escrito, sólo una imagen de un pastel junto a la frase "Feliz cumpleaños" de forma simple y sencilla.

Leela dobló el ceño pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa imagen se lo mando Kai. Segundos después sonrió ligeramente, no era un secreto para nadie que desde hace ya un tiempo, Kai y ella empezaron a entenderse mejor y ser más cercanos, gracias a ciertos acontecimientos, es que se logró este vínculo algo peculiar, sin embargo, no significaba que ahora eran los mejores amigos. Kai, como su personalidad lo indica, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con la única diferencia de que ya era capaz de entablar una conversación o incluso pasaba tiempo a su lado sin que haya un aire de incomodidad o algo por el estilo. Se compartían cosas, se respetaban, era una relación natural, como buenos amigos tratándose a su manera.

Es por eso que Leela no le contestó el mensaje, sabía que eso era lo que Kai preferiría, sin embargo, apreciaba mucho el gesto.

— Aunque sí pudo mandarme una imagen más bonita. — dijo la chica con burla, ya que parecía que el ruso mandó la primera imagen que le salió en la pantalla.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

La fiesta se celebró con mucha normalidad, Leela recibió su canción de cumpleaños para soplar las velas al instante. Todos los invitados disfrutaron del postre y la comida, bastante felices de que todo haya salido como debía ser. La más feliz obviamente era la festejada, veía a sus amigos celebrar con ella y se sentía alguien completo, deseaba que ese día jamás acabe, pero el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche, en media hora dejaría de ser su cumpleaños pero no importaba, gracias a que Robert alquiló la feria, el grupo de amigos tenían la libertad de seguir disfrutando de las atracciones hasta la hora que deseen.

Una vez que salieron de la carpa, todo se encontraba vacío, las personas ajenas ya se habían retirado debido a que el lugar cerraba a las nueve, parecía un pueblo fantasma porque no se veía ningún alma cerca, pero eso no hizo más que animar al grupo ya que ninguno de ellos se sentía cansado como para irse, así que todos se separaron para seguir disfrutando de los puestos y las atracciones que aún les faltaba por conocer.

Robert se quedó con Leela, este se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso encima para que la joven no fuera víctima del frío de la noche.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora? — preguntó el alemán tomando su mano.

La rubia lo pensó un momento, la verdad ya había recorrido la mayor parte de la feria y no sabía qué hacer ahora, de repente una idea fugaz se le vino a la cabeza — Tengo una idea, ven conmigo. — contestó mientras lo empezaba a guiar hacia la carpa en dónde se celebró su fiesta.

Robert estaba confundido, no sabía porque habían regresado a aquel lugar, y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando vió a Leela buscar algo en su bolso.

— Dónde está…..estoy segura que lo deje por aquí…..¡Eureka! — celebró sacándo un marco, el cual tenía una imagen dentro — Yo….esto…...espero que te guste, lo hice para ti. — habló con nerviosismo mientras le entregaba al germano el regalo.

El bey-luchador pudo ver que se trataba de un dibujo de él, peleando junto a Griffolyon en una arena de combate, Robert salía con una expresión de triunfo mientras hacía girar su beyblade y saliendo de él se apreciaba a la majestuosa bestia bit, compañera del Jurgens desde siempre.

Lo que más impactó al peli-morado, es que el dibujo era tan perfecto que parecía una fotografía, eso sin contar que poseía un bello portarretrato que lo adornaba.

— Leela….es hermoso….¿Acaso lo hiciste tú? — preguntó Robert sin poder creérselo.

Leela simplemente asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Con su dedo señaló su firma, la cual estaba en la parte de abajo de la hoja.

— No-no sabía que tenías este tipo de talento…¡por Dios! es un dibujo fantástico. — dijo el alemán sin dejar de ver el dibujo — Dibujas como toda una profesional pero…¿Porque jamás me lo habías dicho?

— Pues, nunca llegué a tener la confianza suficiente como para admitir que sabía dibujar, era algo que lo usaba sólo para mí, pensaba que nadie tenía porqué saberlo. Después de todo lo que le pasó a mi Papá…..— la ojiverde suspiró mientras formaba una sonrisa — Pero me dí cuenta que eso no tenía sentido, después de todo, el arte siempre me ha gustado, aunque decía lo contrario, y me dí cuenta que quiero compartir esta fascinación con las personas que quiero y...obviamente quería que tú fueras la primera persona en saberlo.

— Leela…..

— Digamos que cambié mi perspectiva de la vida desde hace bastante tiempo y todo gracias a tí y los demás. Después de todo lo que pasamos...nada fue fácil pero...aquí seguimos, dispuestos a formar un futuro. Solamente quería empezar con buen pie. — añadió la ojiverde riendo.

Sin previo aviso, Robert le plantó un profundo y tierno beso, cosa que hizo a la japonesa temblar de pies a cabeza.

Al pasar los segundos ambos se separaron. El Jurgens se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

— Leela, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de todo lo que has logrado. Sé que nada fue fácil para tí pero siempre admiré que a pesar de todo, nunca perdiste esa chispa que te caracterizaba, nunca perdiste las esperanzas ni dejaste de ser tu misma, sin duda alguna eres muy diferente a todas las chicas con las que he tratado. Tu eres sencilla, inteligente, auténtica y llena de vida. Mientras que otras...hijas de Condes, Duques, Princesas, todas eran chicas superficiales y huecas que jamás me llamaron la atención.

— ¡Acaso estás hablando de mí! ¡Te juro Robert que si te refieres a mí, te daré una paliza! — exclamó Marie-Angelique saliendo de sorpresa, asustando ligeramente a la pareja.

— ¿Angelique? ¡Claro que no, tu sabes que eres la excepción! — decía el alemán con completa honestidad — Estoy hablando a nivel general, tanto tú como mi hermana, son completamente diferentes a cualquier niña rica de sociedad.

— Bueno….admito que tengo amigas que sí son bastante...emmm….CÚ-CÚ — decía la mencionada colocando una mano sobre su cabello — Aún así son gente importante y es vital tratar con ellos para no perder reputación. — y tras estas palabras, Marie-Angelique se retiró del lugar, no si antes tomar el abanico que había olvidado hace rato, al parecer fue por eso que regresó a la carpa.

Leela rió por la escena vista hace rato — Bueno…me gustó mucho lo que me dijiste antes de que te quitaran la inspiración. — exclamó colocando una mano sobre su boca.

— ¿Quién dice que me la quitaron? — preguntó divertido el bey-luchador para depositarle un beso a su pareja — Es curioso, tu eres la del cumpleaños, yo soy quien debería haberte dado algo….— exclamó viendo de nuevo su dibujo.

— Pero si ya me diste el mejor de los regalos. — contestó la japonesa abrazando a su pareja, con una gran sonrisa recordó todos los momentos que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento, y sí que había valido la pena, ahora estaba lista para empezar una nueva vida junto a la persona que más amaba.

Estaba completamente segura de que todos sus anhelos llegarían a cumplirse, su nueva vida la imaginaba con muchas alegrías y estaba dispuesta a dar todo ella para cumplir todas sus expectativas. Le esperaba un futuro bastante prometedor, después de todo….¿Qué más podía significar el anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en su dedo?

— Robert_…..¡Ich liebe dich! _— dijo Leela mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

El mencionado rió y acercó su nariz con la contraria.

— "_Du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist." _— respondió con ese acento que a Leela le volvía loca.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer ONE-SHOT! :D _

_Espero que les haya gustado, fue una mezcla entre San Valentín y cumpleaños, debido a que mi OC cumple justo en esta fecha XD _

_Quisiera aclarar algunas palabras que encontraron: _

_**Ich liebe dich **__\- Significa "Te amo" en alemán. _

_**Du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist.**__** \- **__Esa frase vendría a significar: "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" obviamente en alemán XD _

_**Schatz**__**i - **__Esta pequeña palabra quiere decir "Tesoro", investigué y es una forma cariñosa de llamar a tu pareja :3 _

_Bueno eso es todo!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo ONE-SHOT_

_Los siguientes son Oliver y Marie-Angelique! _


	2. Oliver y Marie-Angelique

_Capítulo número dos! _

_La siguiente pareja es una de las más románticas del mundo! _

_Este es el primer Fic en dónde uso a la OC de lovelywoods como protagonista, amiga...espero haberle captado la personalidad bien! XD _

_Me divertí mucho con ella, sabes que le tengo bastante cariño :3 _

_Bueno.._

_Que tengan una linda lectura! *-*_

* * *

_**Oliver y Marie-Angelique **_

Era 14 de Febrero, el día en que las parejas salían a divertirse y a mostrarse su amor, sin mencionar que también festejaban el simple hecho de permanecer juntos.

Esta era una de las fechas que Marie-Angelique consideraba como "la mejor época", y era porque no se le ocurría una mejor manera de festejar todo el amor que sentía hacia su adorado príncipe de melena verde, su chef favorito, al igual que su bey-luchador estrella: Oliver.

Es verdad que todos los días demostraba estar super enamorada de él, pero el día de San Valentín tenía ese algo, que hacía actuar a Marie-Angelique bastante creativa.

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana en el país de Alemania, que es donde ella, su novio y sus amigos se estaban quedando, más específicamente en el castillo Jurgens, la razón del porque se encontraba allí y no en Mónaco era por el simple hecho de que ese día, a parte de festejar el amor y la amistad, era también cumpleaños de su amiga Leela, la novia de Robert.

Desde que se enteró, se le hizo bastante curioso que la ojiverde cumpliera en una festividad, y no era cualquier festividad, era San Valentín, aunque eso la hacía aún más especial y Robert no podía estar más contento.

La princesa sonrió al recordar la forma en cómo conoció a Leela, aquella vez casi le corta la cabeza con una espada.

— Bueno, en mi defensa, nunca debió agarrar mi corona. — susurraba para sí misma sintiendo la frustración que llegó a sentir en ese momento — Era una joven bastante...animada, no paraba de hablar y tenía un entusiasmo descomunal. Ahora difícil pensar que se trata de la misma persona.— añadió pensando en lo mucho que Leela ha cambiado su personalidad a través del tiempo, si bien, no ha dejado de ser la chica alegre y graciosa, ya no era tan ingenua, ni se deja llevar por sus emociones, por lo que se ha sabido ahorrar bastantes problemas. Sin duda alguna maduró.

Quién iba a pensar que la princesa llegaría a sentir simpatía por aquella chica que conocío accidentalmente mientras husmeaba la ropa de Robert en aquel vestidor.

— ¡Ya está! — exclamó la rubia bastante feliz admirando un hermoso regalo que yacía frente a ella — Seguro a que mi Oliver le va a encantar.

La princesa había conseguido un hermoso obsequio para su pareja y mientras pensaba en Leela y en eventos pasados, lo estaba envolviendo con sus propias manos, con un hermoso listón rojo que servía de decoración.

— Ahora a entregarlo — exclamó saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba.

Sin embargo, en los pasillos se topó con Oliver, el cual venía con una gran sonrisa en sentido contrario, al parecer, iba rumbo al mismo dormitorio del que acababa de salir la heredera de Mónaco.

— ¿Buscando a alguien mi princesa? — preguntó el dueño de Unicolyon tomando la mano de la chica para depositarle un tierno beso.

— Si, a ti tontito — respondió Marie-Angelique riendo suavemente — Iba a buscarte para entregarte tu obsequio de San Valentín. — dijo mostrando la gran caja con sonrisa digna de una princesa.

Oliver sonrió con dulzura y tomó la caja entre sus manos.

— Muchas gracias, pero sabes que el mejor regalo que puedes darme es el gran honor de tu compañía. — acercándose más a ella, prosiguió: — A cada hora, en cada momento.

Marie-Angelique sintió sus mejillas arder, pero con una sonrisa traviesa y voz melodiosa, respondió: — Bueno, estás de suerte, porque no me despegare de tí ni un solo segundo el día de hoy. — tras decir esas palabras, se colgó de su brazo y le depositó un beso en la mejilla al peli-verde.

El francés río suavemente y empezó a guiar a su novia por los largos pasillos de la fortaleza Jurgens.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó la rubia con cierta curiosidad, ya que de repente su pareja empezó a actuar de forma misteriosa.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti. — respondió con simpleza sin dejar de regalarle esa dulce sonrisa que caracterizaba al bey-luchador.

La princesa de Mónaco formó una sonrisa radiante y agarrándose más fuerte del brazo de su chico, no hizo más preguntas en todo el viaje.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, la pareja llegó a una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada. Marie-Angelique admiró un momento el umbral que los separaba del interior de la habitación cuando, de repente, Oliver le vendó los ojos.

— ¿Oliver? — preguntó la rubia colocando sus manos sobre la tela.

— Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa. — río de nuevo el bey-luchador — Paciencia.

— Siempre eres tan detallista, me encanta eso de tí, mi amado. — respondió la jovencita confiando plenamente en su cita para la demostración de su regalo.

Oliver abrió las puertas con un solo empujón, segundos después tomó la mano de su chica y la guió hasta el interior de la habitación.

Ya estando dentro, el francés le quitó la venda a la heredera de Mónaco y le susurró al oído que abriera los ojos. La joven así lo hizo y poco a poco fue descubriendo que en el centro de la misma, yacía un gigantesco ramo de claveles rojos, junto a una caja plateada. Sin mencionar que también se podía observar una caja llena de los dulces favoritos de la princesa, algunos tenían forma de corazón y otros poseían forma de corona.

Marie-Angelique se tapó la boca con sus dos manos y algunas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El peli-verde la guió hacia el presente y tomó la caja plateada entre sus manos.

— Angelique….sé que has recibido muchas cosas elegantes a lo largo de tu vida, después de todo eres una princesa. — el bey-luchador sonrió divertido — Así que quería que esta ocasión sea diferente. Este es un regalo muy especial y a pesar de que no es tan valioso como los collares que tienes pues….— sin decir nada más, abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso collar dorado. Lo que más resaltaba del presente, era que en medio, había una medalla con las iniciales _"O y MA"_ grabados con una letra muy fina color roja, a su lado, se apreciaba dos piedras preciosas: Una verde, que era una esmeralda y otra de color azul, la cual era un zafiro. Esas dos piedras representaban a los enamorados.

La mencionada no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que difícilmente estaba conteniendo desde que entró a esa habitación. Enseguida abrazó a su pareja y empezó a llenarle de besos la cara.

— ¡Oliver….pero qué dices! ¡Este es el collar más valioso que me han dado en toda mi vida! Por el simple hecho de que….me lo das tú, además...— vió con cariño la medalla — Es algo que nos representará a los dos, no tengo más que decir es hermoso. — exclamó con alegría mientras se giraba para que su amado le ponga la cadena lo más rápido posible.

El susodicho dejó salir una sonrisa deslumbrante y enseguida, el hermoso collar, desfilaba en el cuello de la princesa.

El regalo de Oliver consistió en un hermoso traje nuevo que Marie-Angelique se encargó de diseñar, todo fue idea de ella, y como tenía un excelente gusto, el traje era digno de todo un príncipe.

— Lo mejor para el más guapo de todo el mundo. — exclamaba la rubia aplaudiendo con ganas, al admirar a su pareja con el traje puesto.

* * *

Después de compartir sus regalos y unos cuantos besos, la pareja salió de la habitación rumbo al salón en donde los demás Majestics se encontraban reunidos. Enrique y Johnny yacían sentados en un sillón frente a su líder, el cual, se encontraba en su asiento individual delante de la chimenea.

— Se tomaron su tiempo. — empezó a hablar un travieso italiano — ¿Qué estaban haciendo, par de tórtolos?

— ¡JA! Sólo estás celoso de que nosotros pasaremos juntos el Día de San Valentín, a diferencia de otros...que la pasarán solitos. — exclamaba la rubia sentándose cerca de él mientras se lanzaba aire con su abanico.

— Para tu información chica lista, yo no la pasaré solo. — decía Enrique con un puchero — Mi cita llegará más tarde, justo a tiempo para cuando abran la feria que se encuentra en el pueblo.

— Ver para creer Enriquito — dijo Marie-Angelique guiñandole un ojo.

— Hablando de esa feria…¿Robert en verdad piensas alquilarla toda? — preguntó el McGregor mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el peli-morado.

— Así es, más tarde hablaré con el Señor Köhler, quien es el dueño de la feria. Es un gran sujeto, seguro que dejará que la alquile por este día. — respondió Robert apoyando su espalda en el sillón.

— ¡Si todo sale bien entonces será muy divertido! — exclamaba el italiano elevando sus brazos al aire — Imagínense...tener toda una feria para nosotros solos. ¡Sin nadie más cerca!

— No vamos a estar solos Enrique, recuerda que la feria es abierta al público hasta las nueve. — razonó Oliver.

— Sí, pero al pasar de las nueve estaremos solos. — defendía su punto el rubio.

Tiempo después, los europeos empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia cuando el pequeño reloj de Oliver sonó, alertándolo de inmediato. Después de checar la hora, se puso de pie llamando la atención de los demás.

— Discúlpenme amigos pero debo retirarme a hacer algo importante. — se disculpó girándose hacia la princesa — Te veré a la entrada de la feria esta tarde, a las seis. — después de besar el dorso de su mano, se retiró de la habitación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué? ¿Oliver a dónde vas? — la pregunta de la rubia quedó en el aire debido a que el francés ya se había ido.

Segundos después, el italiano empezó a reír — Al parecer ya te abandonó…¿Ahora quién va a pasar San Valentín solita? — preguntó con tono de burla — Ya ni Johnny, porque él también tiene una cita.

— ¡Oye, no era para que lo digas! — exclamó el pelirrojo con furia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¡Cierra la boca, rubio oxigenado! — rugió la princesa desde su asiento — Oliver no es capaz de hacer eso, supongo que tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer porque él, a diferencia de ti, es alguien trabajador. — sin embargo formó un puchero infantil — Aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo diga en vez de dejarme con la intriga hasta más tarde. Bueno, en fin. — se levantó de su asiento mientras se arreglaba el vestido — Robert…¿Dónde está nuestra cumpleañera? — preguntó pareciéndole raro que en todo el día no haya sabido nada de la ojiverde.

— Debe estar en su habitación, arreglándose para esta noche. — contestó el Jurgens de forma tranquila.

— Bueno, no quiero aburrirme aquí así que iré a ayudarla. — con estas palabras Marie-Angelique también salió del lugar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el reloj local marcaba las seis en punto de la tarde. La feria ya estaba empezando a funcionar y las parejas no paraban de llegar. Hace un rato los Majestics y G-Revolution se habían dividido para empezar a disfrutar de su tarde y noche.

Marie-Angelique se encontraba en el punto de reunión que Oliver le había dicho, parada aun lado de la entrada mientras se daba aire con su abanico, empezando a preocuparse e impacientarse por el desaparecido francés.

Tiempo después, Enrique se acercó a ella, pero no estaba solo, una hermosa chica rubia yacía a lado de él, cogida de su brazo.

— ¿Ves que no era mentira que tenía una cita? — preguntó el italiano mientras entraba a la feria con la muchacha.

Marie-Angelique resopló, ese tema no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería saber era la ubicación de su amado de cabello verde.

Como si fuera un pacto de invocación, Oliver apareció a su lado mientras la abraza tiernamente, cosa que hizo asustar por segundos a la rubia.

— ¿¡Se puede saber en dónde estabas!? — exclamó con fuerza la heredera de Mónaco con los ojos vidriosos — ¡Se supone que pasariamos todo el día juntos, pero me abandonas por horas!

— Yo...enserio lo lamento, no quería molestarte princesa. — dijo el bey-luchador con mucho pesar — Estaba ocupándome de algunas cosas….— exclamó con nerviosismo.

— ¡Sí, eso ya lo sabía! — dijo la princesa sin bajar su tono de reproche — ¡Pero qué cosas son más importantes que pasar San Valentín con tu adorada novia! — exclamó cruzando sus brazos, verdaderamente ofendida.

Oliver se acercó a la chica y la besó de forma dulce y despacio, Marie-Angelique abrió los ojos sorprendida pero conforme avanzaba el beso, se fue tranquilizando para corresponderle sin ningún problema.

— Perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo sola,_"Ma chérie", _pero lo recompensaré y tengo la forma perfecta para hacerlo. — dijo Oliver sonriendo con orgullo.

— Bueno, está bien, te perdono porque no hay forma de que me enoje contigo. — dijo Marie-Angelique abrazándolo con fuerza. Sin duda alguna, Oliver era la única persona con la que jamás podría enojarse, sin importar lo que haga porque lo conocía a la perfección y siempre tenía una justificación que defendía sus actos. Una justificación que la dejaba satisfecha, Oliver era un caballero con todas las letras — Andando. — añadió con la intención de entrar a la feria y ver qué cosas tenían preparadas el pueblo alemán.

Sin embargo Oliver la retuvo suavemente.

— Por ahora no vamos a la feria, tengo pensado llevarte a otro lugar. — exclamó el peli-verde, de nuevo, guiándo a su novia por el hermoso pueblito.

— Oliver cariño…¿Que otra sorpresa tienes para mí? — preguntó la rubia sabiendo de antemano que su amado había organizado algo para ella.

— Luego te digo. — respondió el mencionado con simpleza mientras se echaba a reír al ver la cara de su chica.

* * *

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un restaurante, era el más elegante que el pueblo poseía. Marie-Angelique se dio cuenta de inmediato que la llevaría a cenar, lo cual le agradó bastante debido a que empezaba a tener hambre.

Entraron por la puerta principal y la rubia casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver el lugar lleno de velas, flores, adornos, sin mencionar al personal acomodado en una fila perfectamente hecha para recibir a los únicos invitados que tendrán esa noche.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba una mesa, con un mantel blanco para dos personas: cubiertos, copas, platos, servilletas, todo acomodado. Sin contar un par de velas y un florero con claveles rojos.

— "_Ma belle" _— exclamó el bey-luchador apartando una silla para que su cita se siente.

— "_Merci, Mon amour" _— respondió la rubia sentándose con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que los dos estaban cómodos en la mesa, los meseros empezaron a moverse, les servían agua, vino o cualquier bebida de su preferencia hasta que la comida estuviera lista.

— Así que de esto te estabas ocupando las horas que desapareciste. — dijo Marie-Angelique con mueca divertida.

— Si, quería sorprenderte con una cena especial. — contestó Oliver sonrojándose levemente.

Tiempo después, los meseros empezaron a llevar a la mesa toda clase de platillos exquisitos. Desde sopa, plato fuerte, postre, comida caliente, fría, incluso panes para comerlos con mantequilla o caviar.

La princesa probó algunos extasiada por su sabor.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Los chefs de aquí son extremadamente buenos! — exclamó con alegría mientras Oliver se reía.

— Gracias Majestad, pero nuestro chef no cocinó todo esto. — exclamó un mesero alto y castaño claro — Todo lo hizo el Señor Oliver. — terminó mientras se retiraba a dejar algunos platos vacíos a la cocina.

Marie-Angelique abrió los ojos de forma impactada mientras sus hermosas joyas se posaban en las de su novio, este se encontraba sonriendo sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Querido...— las palabras no le salían a la rubia — ¿En verdad hiciste toda esta cena?

— Bueno...supuse que sería más especial que yo la cocinara. Me alegro que te haya gustado, todo lo hice para tí. —explicó el francés.

La heredera de Mónaco entendió el porque su pareja había desaparecido por tantas horas, no tenía idea de que se encontraba preparando una espectacular cena solamente para complacerla, nunca dudó que Oliver la amaba y la consentía mucho, era el hombre perfecto, él sueño de cualquier chica, pero él ya le pertenecía y de ninguna manera lo iba a dejar ir.

— ¡OLIVER! — Marie-Angelique se abalanzó hacia su novio para besarlo con pasión — ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Todo esto….desde el collar hasta la cena….es maravilloso! _"¡Je t aime!"_

— Yo también te amo, mi princesa — exclamó el peli-verde devolviendo los besos intensos por unos más suaves y cargados de amor.

Después de comer, la pareja se dirigió a la feria y de lo que quedó del día, jamás se volvieron a separar.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el ONE-SHOT! _

_Como pudieron notar, esta historia y la primera están conectadas, sólo que obviamente las parejas son diferentes :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_**Ma belle**__** \- **__Es un apodo de cariño para decir "Mi bella" en francés. _

_**Merci, Mon amour **_\- _Significa "Gracias, mi amor"_

_**Ma chérie - "**__Mi querida"_

_**Je t aime - **__"Te amo" _

_Espero que les haya gustado, este Oliver es todo un caballero romántico!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ONE-SHOT_

_Los próximos son Kai y Silke! _


	3. Kai y Silke

_¡Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic! _

_Sé muy bien que ya pasó Febrero, lamento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar DX He estado bastante ocupada con varias cosas pero….quise terminar con esto, porque no podía dejarlo a la mitad. Simplemente no me lo perdonaría. _

_Así que….espero que disfruten de este capítulo dedicado a esta pareja de socios. _

* * *

_**Kai y Silke **_

Era una fría mañana en la capital Rusa, el viento soplaba de una manera tan fuerte, que las personas debían asegurarse de salir bien abrigadas a la calle, para así evitar cualquier tipo de resfriado causado por las bajas temperaturas.

Sin embargo, el clima no parecía notarse dentro de una oficina, la cual tenía su propia chimenea prendida para proporcionar calor, acompañado de una gran ventana que permitía apreciar al paisaje ruso. Un escritorio de madera, una pequeña sala, una estantería con varios libros, definitivamente esa oficina era una de la más completas. Y no era para menos, después de todo, una empresa tan grande propiedad de la familia Hiwatari, debía tener todos esos lujos y necesidades para que el trabajo sea más eficiente y la familia no pierda reputación, porque sí, Voltaire Hiwatari era un hombre muy exigente.

Sentada en el gran escritorio, se podía apreciar a la hermana menor del gran empresario y multimillonario, así como también líder de los Majestics, Robert Jurgens.

Silke era una mujer de gustos simples, no necesitaba grandes lujos para llevar una vida feliz y tranquila, lo cual era irónico considerando la fortuna de su familia. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era encargarse de los asuntos de la empresa y sobretodo el beyblade.

No hace mucho demostró a todo el mundo que podía superar los estereotipos que las personas colocaban sobre ella. Eso de ser una dama, refinada con gustos elegantes, efectivamente podía serlo cuando la situación lo requería, pero muy aparte de eso, demostró ser una mujer fuerte, valiente y muy segura de sí misma en el último campeonato de beyblade, en donde ella junto con un singular equipo Ruso participó y se llevó muchos aplausos y vitoreos de muchos fans.

Efectivamente, Silke Jurgens era una guerrera y ahora todos lo sabían.

Ahora, se encontraba en Rusia encargándose de algunos asuntos empresariales que respecta tanto a los Jurgens como a los Hiwatari, Robert le encargó este trabajo hace apenas unos días, debido a que él estaría indispuesto, la castaña no tuvo ningún tipo de objeción así que habló con Kai y ambos llegaron a un acuerdo en trabajar juntos. Y agregando más cosas, esta urgencia coincidió justo en el día del amor y la amistad, más específicamente, el 14 de Febrero.

San Valentín, a pesar de ser un día festivo Silke no lo sentía así, no se sabe si es porque actualmente no tenía pareja, o si solo lo consideraba como un día común y corriente, pero la verdad, es que no le tomaba mucha importancia porque sabía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sentada en el escritorio, no dejaba de teclear algunas cosas en una pequeña computadora portátil, a simple vista parecía que llenaba un informe referente a las dos empresas. Se le notaba bastante concentrada pero eso no impedía que algunas veces posara su vista en la gran ventana para ver el exterior.

Veía a las personas pasar, algunas con bebidas calientes en la mano para soportar el gran frío, otras pasaban con grandes abrigos y varios obsequios en las manos, probablemente para regalar a aquella persona especial. Pero lo que más observaba en las calles era a varias parejitas tomadas de la mano, riendo, charlando, las mujeres bastante felices y sonrojadas mientras que los hombres nerviosos pero felices de estar con su pareja.

— "_Parece que se divierten". _— pensaba la castaña con una media sonrisa sin dejar de ver el panorama.

— No es normal verte tan distraída. — dijo una voz neutra desde la entrada del lugar.

Silke volteó su mirada para encontrarse con Kai parado en la puerta, cargaba una fila de papeles y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Lo siento, tomaba un pequeño descanso y me entretuve mirando algunas cosas afuera. — respondió incorporándose de nuevo al escritorio para seguir sus obligaciones — Veo que ya te dieron los nuevos reportes.

El bicolor simplemente asintió mientras colocaba los papeles sobre la mesa — Voltaire dijo que los revisemos bien, y si hay algún cambio que se considere hacer, que lo hagamos sin problema.

Silke observó la pila de papeles por unos segundos, para después lanzar un suspiro apenas audible — Muy bien, en cuanto termine con esto, les echaremos un vistazo. Aunque sí considero que el señor Hiwatari debe confiar más en el buen juicio de sus trabajadores, estoy segura que todo lo que está escrito en esos papeles puede ser un buen agrego para nuestro convenio.

Kai soltó una expresión de burla — Se nota que aún no conoces del todo nuestra empresa, estamos llenos de trabajadores inútiles que en los últimos años no han aportado nada nuevo, no sé porque mi Abuelo no se ha deshecho de ellos todavía, supongo que su reputación no ha mejorado después del escándalo en el que se vio envuelto hace algunos años, por lo que conseguir gente que quiera trabajar aquí es muy difícil.

— Pues yo pienso que todos aportan de una u otra manera — contestó Silke sin dejar de teclear en su computadora. Su mirada se notaba algo cansada, parecía que no ha podido descansar como era debido desde que llegó a Rusia, sin embargo, seguía trabajando como si nada estuviese pasando, aunque claro, Kai era bastante observador y no pasaba por alto esos pequeños detalles.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó con tono de voz neutro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

— Estoy bien — respondió Silke doblando la ceja con sorpresa por esa pregunta inesperada — Solamente me concentro en terminar este informe, debo mandárselo al señor Hiwatari y a Robert cuánto antes.

Ahora era el turno de Kai en doblar la ceja sorpresivamente — ¿Por qué también se lo mandas a Robert? Pensé que él confiaba en cualquier decisión que tomes con respecto al trabajo.

— Y así es, sin embargo, merece saber que estamos haciendo y qué estoy firmando. Después de todo, también es parte fundamental de los negocios, así como lo es Voltaire Hiwatari. — dijo la Jurgens sonriéndole tímidamente — ¿No te molesta, verdad?

El bicolor alzó sus hombros con desinterés — Haz lo que quieras.

Silke simplemente sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, Kai por su parte tomó algunos papeles que trajo anteriormente y los empezó a hojear.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas y la pareja de negocios había avanzado mucho con sus obligaciones, Silke había mandado el informe hace mucho y Kai llevaba una buena cantidad de papeles leídos y corregidos según lo que consideraba mejor, aunque claro, también discutiendo con su compañera al respecto.

La mujer lanzó un bostezo involuntario, segundos después se tapó la boca de forma apenada. El ruso la miró sin decir ninguna palabra.

— Lo siento mucho Kai, ni siquiera sé qué pasó. — se disculpó Silke bajando la mirada con algo de culpa, pensaba que eso había molestado a su compañero.

— Estas cansada, ¿verdad? — mencionó Kai extrañamente tranquilo. Silke no dijo absolutamente nada, se limitó a seguir manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

Tiempo después, la Jurgens se animó a hablar — ¡Estoy bien! ¡No tienes porqué preocuparte! — tomó los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa optimista. — He pasado más horas trabajando, es algo en lo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Lo mejor será terminar con esto y después veremos en qué más podemos ayudar. — bajó su mirada a las letras y empezó a leer con mirada tranquila.

Pero el ruso se paró de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida — Ven, vamos por un café. — propuso bajo la mirada desconcertante de la alemana.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó la chica sin moverse de su lugar.

—Iremos por un café, después de pasar tantas horas encerrados aquí lo merecemos, además…— Kai le dedicó una mirada de burla —…no vamos a progresar nada en el trabajo si te estás durmiendo.

La expresión de Silke cambió a algo más serio — No me estaba durmiendo, es más, no tengo sueño para nada, creo haberte dicho que puedo pasar trabajando en una oficina bastante tiempo sin que me llegue a afectar, me he encargado de los negocios familiares desde hace años, además, fui a una escuela que…..¡Ya se fue! — exclamó al darse cuenta que el bicolor había dejado la habitación hace rato. La castaña hizo un puchero al darse cuenta que Kai la dejó hablando sola. — Bueno…pensándolo bien, no es mala idea. — sin decir nada más, se paró para seguir a su compañero hasta la panadería que estaba en la esquina del edificio de donde se encontraban.

* * *

El establecimiento era grande, un lugar agradable que ofrecía mucha variedad de alimentos rápidos y bebidas calientes. Los productos que ofrecían eran perfectos para las personas hambrientas que llevaban prisa, podían comprar todo tipo de panes, postres, entre otras cosas más y no ocupaba mucho de sus tiempos. Con respecto a bebidas, ofrecían café, capuchino, chocolate con leche, batidos, etc. Era un lugar completo y el favorito de Silke para pasar por un refrigerio.

El ruso y la alemana entraron al lugar y enseguida fueron a caja a pedir lo que querían.

— "Dos cafés bien cargados, por favor" — pidió bey-luchador obviamente en el idioma local.

Silke echó un vistazo a la lista de alimentos con sus respectivos precios que tenía justo al frente, se interesó en un pan de chocolate de tamaño mediano con relleno de lo mismo, muy apetecible. Kai por su parte se dió cuenta del interés de la castaña en dicho pan, por lo que decidió añadirlo a su orden.

— "Agréguele el pan de chocolate también" — dijo ganándose una mirada de sorpresa, cortesía de su compañera.

— No es necesario que me lo compres, yo tengo mi propio dinero. — mencionó la chica a punto de sacar su billetera, sin embargo, Kai se lo impidió.

— Consideralo como un regalo. — dijo el chico sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Silke suspiró y guardó su dinero — Muy bien, pero que sea la última vez.

El bicolor sonrió con cierta ironía — Que complicada, de acuerdo como gustes.

— "¿Gustan una promoción por el día de San Valentín?" "Tenemos un postre de fresas con crema, pastel y helado para parejas, acompañado de una bebida grande con dos…." — la trabajadora se quedó callada al ver la expresión del ruso, el cual era de irritación. La castaña sin embargo tenía un rostro de incredulidad y nerviosismo.

— "No somos pareja."— señaló Kai con tono de voz macabro.

— "Así es." — añadió Silke asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, aunque con las mejillas algo rojas, muy probablemente por la sorpresa de la comparación.

— "Esta bien, ya entendí." — respondió la muchacha algo asustada por la reacción del bicolor.

Una vez que su pedido estuvo listo, ambos fueron a una mesa cerca a la ventana para sentarse.

Al principio estaban en completo silencio, disfrutando el café caliente que era un complemento perfecto para el frío que hacía en la ciudad. Silke decidió probar el pan, se llevó una porción a la boca y lo mascó delicadamente, pero como tenía relleno, el chocolate líquido empezó a salir de su boca para resbalar por su mejilla.

La alemana tomó rápidamente una servilleta y se limpió la boca justo a tiempo, porque el chocolate estuvo a punto de caer en sus ropas.

— ¿Muy difícil de comer? — preguntó Kai con burla al ver la escena anterior.

— ¡No sabía que venía demasiado relleno! — se defendió la alemana con el ceño fruncido — Tendré cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Kai simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió degustando su café, Silke lo miró por unos segundos.

— ¿No quieres algo de comer tú también? — dijo la joven preguntándose si su acompañante tenía o no hambre.

— No me gusta mucho lo dulce. — respondió el dueño de Dranzer con simpleza.

— Entiendo. — respondió la alemana mirando fijamente su taza, siguieron con su improvisado descanso hasta que por la puerta entró un grupo muy peculiar.

Se trataba de un chico con cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, uno muy alto castaño claro y por último uno mucho más pequeño que los otro dos.

— ¡No puedo creer que Tala haya decidido quedarse! — se quejó el del cabello gris con tono malhumorado.

— Bueno, no es algo que a nosotros nos afecte realmente. —respondió el castaño cruzando sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

— ¿No será que estás de mal humor porque sientes celos de que Tala esté tan bien acompañado el día de hoy? — preguntó el más pequeño con mirada pícara.

— Pero que cosas dices, Ian. ¡Claro que no! — se defendió el que había hablado primero — Solamente me molestó el hecho de que nuestro líder diga que primero en este día nos dedicaremos a entrenar y luego cambie de opinión para poder "hacerle compañía" a su nueva amiguita. — añadió con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

— Bueno Bryan, no olvides que día es hoy después de todo. — dijo Spencer mirando la lista de alimentos que ofrecía dicho lugar.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Hoy es día de la amistad, pero se portó muy mal con nosotros! — respondió el susodicho sin entender el verdadero punto.

Spencer simplemente suspiró con cansancio — Olvídalo, mejor dedícate a mirar el menú, después de comer algo iremos a la base y nosotros solos entrenaremos.

Bryan asintió con una sonrisa e hizo caso a lo dicho por su amigo — Todo se ve delicioso, Ian ¿tú que vas a pedir? — preguntó mirando al mencionado, sin embargo, este tenía su mirada fija en algún punto del lugar — ¿Ian?

— Al parecer Tala no es el único que está acompañado. — dijo el chico riendo levemente, sus otros compañeros no sabían a qué se refería.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó el peli gris.

El bey-luchador señaló hacia una mesa, los otros dos lo siguieron con la mirada dándose cuenta que se encontraban Kai y Silke sentados, tomando café y charlando, algo animados. Silke parecía un poco más animada que él, sin embargo, Kai mostraba una diminuta sonrisa mientras asentía. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su equipo.

— Wow — dijo Bryan.

— Lo sé. — mencionó Ian riendo.

— No sé de qué se sorprenden tanto, lo que pasa entre ellos es más que obvio. — dijo Spencer restándole importancia al asunto.

— Pero Kai no es de esos tipos que les gusta salir en pareja, y mucho menos en una festividad como lo es hoy. — mencionó Ian sin dejar de ver al par.

— ¡Kai está sonriendo! — exclamó Bryan para después darse cuenta de algo — Vaya...nunca pensé que diría las palabras "Kai" y "sonriendo" en una misma oración.

— Parece que disfrutan la compañía del otro. — dijo Ian para poner mirada traviesa — ¿Que dicen, los molestamos?

Bryan comenzó a imitar la expresión de su compañero — Ya rugiste, seremos como esos amigos que están de más en la citas, será muy divertido. — añadió riendo.

— Yo no recomiendo que hagan eso, ya saben cómo se pone Kai cuando se enoja, les hará daño si tratan de pasarse de listos con él. Mejor dejémoslo y ocupémonos de nuestros asuntos. — señaló Spencer con mucha razón dándoles la espalda.

Bryan e Ian pensaron en las palabras de su amigo más alto, al final terminaron convencidos así que sin perder más tiempo, ordenaron lo que querían, lo cual consistía en un par de cafés, un chocolate caliente, un sándwich de queso con jamón y un crep. Todo para llevar.

— Que Kai esté en una cita es un acontecimiento tan raro, que pasa cada cierto tiempo, así como el cometa Halley. — decía Bryan en voz baja.

— ¡Deja de estar murmurando y camina! — ordenó Spencer mientras salían del lugar, una vez que les habían entregado su orden.

Volviendo con la pareja protagonista, Silke se encontraban limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y Kai dejaba su taza en la mesa, ya vacía.

— Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por la comida. — agradeció la alemana con una sonrisa, a lo que Kai correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Regresemos. — dijo el bicolor levantándose del lugar, Silke asintió y empezó a seguirlo de vuelta a la oficina.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al elevador que los llevaría al piso deseado, Kai acercó su mano para presionar el botón que abriría las puertas, sin embargo, no contaba con que Silke había coincidido con él al hacer esa acción, así que ambas manos se juntaron. Se miraron por unos segundos y las retiraron de su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de subir y entrar al despacho, ambos retornaron a sus respectivos lugares. Siguieron trabajando, compartiendo ideas, charlando de las empresas, de sus trabajadores y de todo lo positivo que podrían hacer. Estaban mucho más relajados que antes, eso debió ser gracias a su pequeño descanso, el cual fue con el fin de despejar sus mentes, animarse, alimentarse para obtener energías y seguir con el trabajo, el cual, aún les faltaba mucho por hacer.

Todo fue por fines laborales, no fue una cita….. ¿O tal vez sí?

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo_

_Espero que les haya gustado, traté de respetar sus personalidades lo más que pude, a pesar de estar en la situación que ya vieron. _

_¡Simplemente me encanta la química que tienen!_

_Su amor implícito es perfecto, a pesar de que no se lo digan directamente se siente que está ahí X3 _

_La siguiente pareja es Tala y Rosette._

_Ya sé…muchos de ustedes no deben conocerla, lo único que les puedo decir es que ella también es un OC que mi amiga lovelywoods y yo creamos para este lindo pelirrojo líder. _

_En el próximo cap haré una pequeña introducción de ella._

_Gracias por leer! _


End file.
